Bellatrix Black II
by Amalthea Grindelwald
Summary: Isabella Swan is really Bellatrix Black, a dark witch serving the Light. She is a proper and reserved pureblood that was forced to act the opposite of who she really is when she was sent to Forks. But as she returns to the Wizarding World, she realizes she is confused on her feelings about her 'friend', Theo. And then the Cullen family enters the picture *again*. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I don't like Twilight, especially its main character, but I had this idea. What if 'Bella' is not weak? What if she's really a witch? Cliche, I know. But I have read LOADS of fics with this kind of style, and honestly, I think they're exaggerated. They made Bella super powerful, and all that. It's so... whatever. Back to my story. Bella will not be super powerful here. I just want to write something different. She will be a typical dark pureblood. But it doesn't mean she will be evil. She has a dark side, though. She does not like losing, so she turned to the Light. She knew the Light will win. So basically, she's an average dark witch serving the Light side. And about Edward, he won't be a jerk. He's like what he was in the books, the only difference is he is more desperate to have Bella in here. And the pairing Theo/Bella I hope you enjoy the story. *Sorry if I use incorrect grammar. English is not my first language.***

 _-Line Break-_

Chapter 1: Heading Back to the Wizarding World and Shocking Revelations

Bellatrix Druella Black II sighed as she unpacked her belongings. She finally went back to #12 Grimmauld Place. She scowled as she took in the sight before her. Sirius really does not know the house's secrets. He has all the sources, yet he didn't even bothered to know. She groaned as she collapsed in the bed of her room. That mission was exhausting. Having to put up with annoying vampires makes it worse. Her magic spiked up as she remembered how that vampire left her. She's a Black, for Morgana's sake! Call her a stuck-up pureblood but she is proud of her heritage. And that James and Victoria incident. It took all of her patience not to snap at the vampire that she is not fragile and she can kill him with just two words. It is also tiring to put up that 'clumsy and shy girl' act. Again, she's a Black. She's raised like a proper pureblood and would not stoop to that level. It took all of her instinct control not to whip out her wand and cast the Killing Curse at the vampire that dares attack her.

The only reason she did that, because it was Dumbledore's orders. She knows she is just a pawn in the Light side, but she does not care. As long as she is on the winning side, she will be quiet about it. The Dark Lord lost his sanity. She was about to join him first, but she noticed that all he does is kill and torture. How senseless. The Order did not trust her when she first came to them. She was raised by the Malfoys, so it's natural for them not to trust her. But when she did her tasks perfectly, none of them complained again.

Bellatrix went downstairs, searching for Sirius. She found him in the living room with the other Order members. They were obviously having a meeting. "Excuse me. Can I talk to Sirius for a second, please?" she asked, feigning politeness. "Sure, Bella dear." Molly Weasley said in her usual motherly voice. Bellatrix was scowling inwardly but shot her a fake smile. "Thank you." she said, tugging Sirius along with her.

"What is it, Trixie?" Sirius asked her cheerfully. Bellatrix had to stop herself from smiling. Sirius was the only one who understood that she does not like being called 'Bella' because it reminds her of her mother and her horrid time in the muggle world. Though she thinks it has to do with Sirius' hate of his cousin (her mother). "Sirius... Do you know that you're just making other people's lives harder?" she asked him. "Huh?" Sirius said in confusion. "You had them clean the house manually, when you could've just used your blood." Bellatrix told him. "Sorry Trixie. But I don't get the last part." Sirius replied.

"You have to use your blood. Just spill some of your blood on the wall, tap your wand on it and say 'Toujours Pur'" she explained exasperatedly. "Oh sorry. I completely forgot about the house's secrets." Sirius said sheepishly. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to do it?" she asked. "Of course. I'd never do that 'spilling blood' thing." Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She glowered at him and re-entered the living room. "What was it about?" Molly asked Sirius as he sat back down again. Sirius just tilted his head, gesturing towards Bellatrix, who was standing in the corner.

Bellatrix pulled out a dagger and but her palm. She spilled her blood on the wall and pulled her wad out. She tapped her wad on the wall. "Toujours Pur." she said clearly. To everyone's amazement, everything became clean. The whole house was spotless and it looks really grand. Sirius looked around, "Well, home sweet home." he said sarcastically. He recoiled when he saw the angry Weasley matriarch glaring at him. "Sorry, Molly. I really don't know about it because I didn't listen to pureblood lessons, remember?" he said, fumbling for an explanation. "Fine. I'll let this go for now." Molly sniffed. Sirius nodded in relief, but gulped at the 'for now' part.

Bellatrix just watched the exchange with amused eyes. She would never admit it to anyone, but it feels pretty good to be back. Away from the muggle world and those bloodsucking creatures.

 _-Line Break-_

Edward Cullen let out a sigh of despair. He knew it had been a mistake to leave his Bella. How is she now? He doesn't want to hurt her, that's why he left. He really loves her. She is the only meaning in his life now. Without her, it hurts so much. He contemplates on going to the Volturi...

"Edward, NO!" a soprano voice from downstairs screamed. Edward groaned. Typical Alice. Knowing everything he thinks of doing even when he didn't even plan it yet. "Edward, you are needed here downstairs!" Alice called. "I know. I heard Carlisle's thoughts." he replied.

As he went downstairs, he was shocked upon the sight that greeted him. It was really rare to see everyone with a look of disbelief on their faces. Except Alice, of course. She is more hyper than usual. He can't even hear her thoughts because she's reciting the national anthem, translating it to Spanish. "Alice." Edward said in warning. "What?" Alice asked innocently.

Edward just glared at her in response. "What is it, Carlisle?" he asked the blonde vampire that had been his father figure for more than a century. "An old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore sent me a letter. The time I met him was before I saved you." Carlisle said. Edward frowned. "Then he should have been-" Edward started but Carlisle cut him off. "He is a wizard and they live for a log time, Edward." The said person froze, imitating his other family members. Alice giggled. "Seriously. We exist. The pack of wolves from La Push. Honestly, it is not surprising that other supernatural beings exist." she said. That seems to make everyone snap out of their daze.

"The reason why Albus contacted me is because there is a war going on in their world right now. Children are forced to fight. Albus is calling for help because a lot of people have been dying lately." Carlisle explained. Esme and even Rosalie gasped at the mention of children fighting in the war and dying.

"So he is calling for help?" Jasper asked. Of course, Jasper really experienced when it comes to fighting. Carlisle nodded in response. "Do I have to go?" Rosalie asked "Of course, Rose. Or are you'll rather let children die?" Alice replied. That did it. Everyone knows Rosalie loves children and wants to have one of her own.

"So it's settled then. Albus is coming here tonight and will escort us to their Headquarters." Carlisle announced. Everyone nodded in acceptance.

-That Night-

"Good evening, Carlisle. It's been a while." Albus Dumbledore greeted them. "Good evening to you too, Albus. Only you will call more than a century 'a while.'" Carlisle replied.

As introductions were made, Edward suddenly asked Dumbledore a question. "Sir, does every witch and wizard's mind unreadable?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Only the witches and wizards that are well-versed in the mind arts have mental barriers, Mr. Cullen." he explained patiently. "Can ordinary humans do that, sir?" Edward persisted. "No, Mr. Cullen. They do not know how to organize and block their mind." Dumbledore informed him. Finally, Edward asked the question he's been trying to ask indirectly. "Do you know anyone named Bella Swan, sir?" "Do you want the whole truth, Edward?" Dumbledore asked him softly. Edward nodded, confused.

"A year ago, I sent a witch to Forks, Washington under the alias Isabella Swan. Well, her real name is Bellatrix Black. She is a witch from a rich and powerful dark family. Even though she is a dark witch, she fights for the Light. She is not carefree. She is cold and aloof and never opens up to anyone except her relatives and childhood acquaintances. I only told her to act all clumsy and shy but she is not. She is usually reserved and is confident and headstrong whenever she wants to be." Dumbledore said, uncovering the truth about the 'human' they became attached to.

Everyone was stunned to silence. "Will we meet her again when we come with you, sir?" Alice asked. "Yes, but let me remind you that she is completely opposite to the Bella you knew." Dumbledore replied. All everyone could do was nod.

 _-Line Break-_

Bellatrix stared at her reflection in the mirror. She might not be a vain girl, but she appreciates her beauty. She smiled softly while she brushes her long, silky pitch black hair, which is wavy like everyone's in her family. Taking care of her appearance is the only thing she can do for herself nowadays, with the war going. She looked up at the mirror again, her own dark grey eyes staring back at her. She is really proud to be a member of the Black family. She inherited their natural haughty expression, sharp aristocratic features, porcelain skin and dark and deadly power.

An owl tapping on her window brought her out of her musings. As she approaches it, she notices that it is her 'close friend', Theodore Nott's owl. She lets it in an gracefully took the letter from it. The owl swooped out of her room. She opened it and read its contents.

 _~Bellatrix,  
Good to know that you're back. My father died a few days ago. Mother finally decided to make The house of Nott neutral. Finally. I don't want to join the Dark Lord like Father wants me too. Now that we are neutral, Mother wants to sign a betrothal contract for me. I know from the look in her eyes that she's thinking of you. I was proven right because I sneaked to her study and saw it. I immediately threw it away, of course. If I agreed to it, even if we're neutral, we'll be targeted by the Dark Lord and I don't want your situation to get worse, because I know that you're already a target. How's the muggle world, by the way?_

 _Regards,  
Theodore_

Bellatrix sighed. She knew that Theo likes her and his Mother supports it, but a contract? She is glad Theo threw it away, because she is so confused with her feelings for now. One is the issue with the vampire. Did she like him? Sure he's annoying but he's a pretty good company. And then there's Theo. They've been friends for ages. Does she like him that way? She mentally cursed herself. Love isn't important right now. The important thing right now is winning the war.

She grabbed a quill and a parchment and wrote her reply to Theo with her usual elegant script.

 _-Line Break-_

 **A/N: Sorry if Bellatrix sounds like a pathetic teenager girl at one point. Oh, and Edward won't just be a secondary character here. He will play a really big part in the story. Thanks for reading, by the way. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.**

 **~Thea**

 **P.S. I am new here, so please check out my other story (if you love Tom Riddle) and give support. And I am not an experienced writer so constructive criticism is welcome...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter... Sorry if I did not wrote some information about Bellatrix, (like who her parents are, but I guess you already guessed who her mother is) and her friendship with Theo. Those and a lot of other important information will be revealed in this/later chapters. (And I will state my opinion in the Cullens' diet. Animal blood, really?)... So... Hope you enjoy it. *Sorry is I use incorrect grammar. As I said, English is not my first language...***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

 _-Line Break-_

Chapter 2: S.P.E.W. and Not so Happy Reunions

Theodore Nott read the letter in his hand with raised brows. So the muggle world made Bellatrix open and less formal, though he knows she will not admit it. He stared at the letter with an amused expression. Since when did Bellatrix wrote an informal letter? She even ranted! That is unexpected. Bellatrix is usually aloof and formal even in letters. Oh well, at least she's not being all cold at him. He re-read the letter with a devious smile.

 _~Theo,  
_ _I would like to express my 'sincere' condolences. *Note the sarcasm there*. I know that you did not particularly like your father -I mean, who does?-, but does it hurt to lose a parent? Well, that was a sincere question... I never met my father, Regulus Black, so... Whatever. Forget about it. And the betrothal contract... Really, me? There are a lot of other girls there who would jump at the opportunity to marry you. And you know, my focus right now is winning the war. I don't care about petty marriages now. Oh, and the muggle world? Utterly boring and dull. And it seems like torture to act like a clumsy and shy girl who is shallow and have no self-confidence. I don't think I would've made through that. But I did. Miracles do happen, I guess. And I met a coven of vegan vampires there, by the way. I think I forgot to mention that. They think they're vegetarian because they drink animal blood. ANIMAL BLOOD, Theo. I mean, why won't they feed off humans? There is nothing wrong with that. Whatever creature you feed from, you still take a life from a living being. And they said that humans are innocent. Who are they kidding? Animals are more innocent than humans. Animals kill for survival while the humans *the muggles, anyway* kill for their own pleasure... Sorry. I did not notice that I was ranting. Well, I can't talk about it to anyone. I have never felt so alone in my life. Salazar, I sound like a teenager with dramatic issues. Whatever. Tell me what's going on, by the way._

 _Yours,  
Bellatrix_

Theo laughed again. No matter how many times he read the letter, he can't help but feel amused. Bellatrix had never been so open in letters before. He shook his head in disbelief. He chuckled as he wrote a reply to dearest Trixie.

As he sent the letter, he couldn't help but wonder why she brought up the subject about her own parents. He knew that she is feeling upset because it seems like she had just been a mistake. Her parents, Bellatrix and Regulus Black are cousins who had a one night stand in a party when they got drunk. When their family found out, they immediately forced Bellatrix (her mother) to marry Rodolphus Lestrange after she gave birth to her.

And about her opinion on the vampire's diet, Theo completely agrees with her. Animal blood? She is right. Animals only kill for their own survival, while the other humans kill for fun.

As always, Trixie has a sensible opinion. That's why even his mother was fascinated with her when they first met. She acted like a true Slytherin. Not trusting anyone completely, and making calculated moves. It took them a while to make her open up to them. She rarely gives anyone her trust, after all. And she knows her priorities.

Right now she says her main priority is wining the war. And he respects that. But he knows her quite well. She might be confused about her feelings and avoided that particular topic. A sigh escaped from his lips. These things might take a while.

 _-Line Break-_

Bellatrix was in the Black Library, reading in peace, when Sirius suddenly barged in looking quite anxious. "What is it?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow to the Black Lord, who is looking at her nervously.

"Trixie, Dumbledore told me something you won't be happy about." he started. Bellatrix stared at him with piercing dark grey eyes, which made Sirius shift uncomfortably. "Continue." she said. "Well, Dumbledore said that he will hire extra protections for the students attending Hogwarts this year, but he didn't say these 'protections' is also dangerous." Sirius informed her.

"You're not telling me everything. And how does that concern me?" Bellatrix retorted. "The ones he will hire for extra protection, are vampires. The ones you met in the human world." Sirius explained. Bellatrix just fixed him an apathetic look. "So you're not that mad about it?" Sirius asked her, his posture relaxing.

"No. But I'm not happy either." she said flatly. Sirius shrugged in response. "Okay. As long as you won't throw a fit." he said, skipping out of the room. Bellatrix glared venomously at his retreating figure. So he disturbed her just for that unimportant matter? But she couldn't help but wonder what would that 'family' be doing here? Sure, they were invited by Dumbledore, but for them to be labeled as 'protection'? She scoffed. Dumbledore could've just hired veteran aurors. They are experienced on fighting off Death Eaters, and brings no danger to the students. But vampires, really? The old man must be really of his rocker.

But she feels like this got something to do with her. Is Dumbledore teaming up with them on pursuing her to become ... -Who was it again? ahh... Edward-... Edward's bride? Like she would ever stoop that low and marry a... half-breed. Oops.. Her prejudiced side is showing. She groaned.

Why is she thinking about this anyway? Theo is much more- Oh, whatever. She thought, finally focusing back on the book she was reading.

 _-Line Break-_

The Cullen family approached the front doors of #12 Grimmauld Place warily. "No need to be so wary." Dumbledore told them. He knocked, and the door was opened by a woman with odd purple hair. "Wotcher, Professor!" she greeted cheerfully, her purple hair turning bubblegum pink. The Cullens gasped at that display. "Good evening to you too, Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted her back. To the vampires' surprise, her hair flared red, before returning back to bubblegum pink.

"Ah. These are the Cullens. And this young lady here is Nymphadora Tonks, a well-trained auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore introduced. "Pleasure." the woman- Nymphadora- said. "Though I go by Tonks. I don't like my given name." she said.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Carlisle replied while the others nodded politely. "Oh sorry. Come in." she said.

The Cullens gasped as they entered. The house is dark but incredibly grand. "Oh. Who did this, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked as he took in the sight in front of him. "It was Bellatrix. She used her Black blood." Tonks replied, her hair turning red again.

"Oh, I see. Is everyone in the living room?" He asked. Tonks nodded, "But not all of us are present." she replied as she led them to the living room.

Everyone looked at them as they entered. "Evening Albus." the adults greeted while the teens greeted him with a "Hello Professor."

Dumbledore greeted them all back, smiling at them in a grandfatherly manner. "Now everyone, these are the Cullens. They are the ones I hired for the extra protection. The vampires were trying hard not to be intimidated as many pairs of eyes appraised them silently.

"Introductions..." Dumbledore suddenly said, breaking the moment of silence. Everyone introduced themselves quickly, the order members eyeing the vampires warily.

"Well, now that we've gathered around in here... Apologies. Will the children go upstairs for a moment?" Dumbledore said. The said children grumbled under their breaths but quickly complied. "Okay, the matter that I want to talk about is... How to bring Harry here in the headquarters safely..." Dumbledore started.

The meeting progressed on, with everyone stating their own ideas and opinions. The Cullens were surprised on how they operate things. "Albus, couldn't we just let Bella help?" Molly asked. "Yes we could. But you know that she isn't that voluntary." The vampires' heads snapped up at the mention of 'Bella'. "But we could try convincing her." Dumbledore said. "Fine. I'll go get Trixie." Sirius stated, heading towards the stairs.

"Trixie?" Alice asked with a frown. "Bellatrix. It is her preferred nickname." Tonks explained. A few minutes later, a young witch with raven hair went downstairs with Sirius.

"Ah. Ms. Black. Good to see you again." Dumbledore greeted her. "You too, Headmaster." she replied in monotonous tone. Esme frowned at Bellatrix, which the raven haired witch noticed, her eyes flashed. "What is it?" she asked, feigning interest as she took a seat. "We were just wondering if you are willing to help us on something, dearest cousin." Tonks smirked, knowing that Bellatrix has a soft spot for blood relatives.

"Of course." she replied tightly. Edward's gold eyes snapped to her in concern. She returned the gaze back, her grey eyes staring with so much intensity that Edward recoiled. She rolled her eyes as she averted her gaze. "What is the meeting about?" she asked. "How to get Harry to the Headquarters safely." Tonks said. "Well, that is quite a problem. You know that he is a magnet of trouble." Bellatrix replied with a smirk.

"How can you say that about someone?" Alice asked, offended. "Well, you don't know what kind of troubles Harry faced, and how he overcame it with little help." Bellatrix replied with a smirk.

"So do you have any ideas?" Tonks asked her. "Yes. I suggest someone send his relatives a distraction, because I'm sure they'll leave Harry alone at their home, and then you could take action. I suggest you send aurors, though." she explained. Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Ah yes. Brilliant as always, Ms. Black. Thank you for your help. Now could you please go back upstairs and please socialize with the other children" he said. Bellatrix scowled, but headed to the stairs.

"Trixie." Sirius called. She turned around, arching an eyebrow at him. "Don't start a fight." he said. "You think I'm the one who's going to start a fight with anyone? Then take a look at the youngest Weasley boy." she said tartly. "Good point." Tonks muttered.

 _-Line Break-_

Bellatrix knocked at the room where the other teens are staying. "Come in." someone said. She opened the door. "What are you doing here you slimy snake? You shouldn't even be here." the youngest Weasley boy spat. "Ronald!" The muggle born scolded. "Well, in case you don''t notice, my skin is perfectly flawless, and not slimy, thank you very much. And what makes you think I shouldn't even be here? I'm a Black. This is my ancestral home." she retorted icily, sitting into the nearest chair.

The Weasley's ears turned red, and was about to say something back, but the muggle born glared at him. Bellatrix watched the exchange with amused eyes. She then noticed the muggle born making something. Badges? She frowned.

"What are those?" she asked, approaching the muggle born. "Badges my organization. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." she said proudly. Bellatrix took a seat in front of her, humming thoughtfully.

"And what is the purpose of your organization?" Bellatrix asked. "Well, to free the elves." the muggle born said. "Why? How could you even do that?" Bellatrix almost shrieked. "Because it is slavery. They abuse the house elves. They are living creatures too!" the muggle born replied hotly.

"That is the point. The problem is how they are treated, not their bond to their masters. It is not 'slavery' it is tradition. Being 'freed' is considered a disgrace. A free elf will get sick and die because without a bond to a master, it cannot sustain its magic on its own. So basically, freeing the elves is like sentencing them to their own deaths." Bellatrix explained.

The muggle born seems to be in a state of shock. "But Dobby-" she started but Bellatrix cut him off. "Is a different case. He was really mistreated, that's why he wants to be free. Other elves still thinks of that as a disgrace. And I think he's the only elf that wants payment. Others, even free ones, are offended when you offer them payment. It is against their nature, you know." she said. "But..." the muggle born still does not look convinced. Bellatrix bit back a sigh. Why is she doing this?

"Fine. I'll give you a proof." she said exasperatedly. "Kreacher." she called. The ancient looking elf appeared. "Miss Trixie!" he shouted happily, a wide smile splitting in his old face. "Hello Kreacher. Could you please remind me why is being freed and paid a disgrace for you?" Bellatrix asked.

Kreacher's eyes widened. "Is Miss Trixie be freeing Kreacher?" he asked her frantically. "No, no. Of course not, Kreacher. You are a good elf." Bellatrix soothed the house-elf.

"But I was just wondering why you think being free or paid a disgrace?" She asked innocently. "Because it is house-elf ways. When a master free an elf, because it is being bad. House-elf get sick without a bond and die." Kreacher explained. Bellatrix smiled at him. "Thank you Kreacher. You helped me a lot today." she said. "Of course, Miss Trixie. Kreacher is really happy to serve the Blacks." he said and disappeared with a pop.

"So..." Bellatrix said, looking smugly at the muggle born -Hermione, if she recalls correctly-. "But still, Dobby said that house-elves should be freed." she argued weakly. Bellatrix chuckled. She likes her attitude. She never gives up and stands on her ground, even when she knows she's losing. "Mistreated elves should be freed. Not those who are treated rightfully and are happy with what they are doing." she countered.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. "So this organization of mine is useless?" she asked sulkily. "Not really. It will make people consider elves more and it is useful to abused elves." Bellatrix said. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"But... Why are you helping me? I probably irritate you. I'm just a know-it-all-" she started but Bellatrix cut her off. "Now, where is the Hermione Granger with confidence?" she drawled. "And I helped you, not because I'm irritated on what you are doing. I helped you because I want you to understand our world more." she explained.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Bellatrix." she said hugging her. Bellatrix stiffened at first, but let herself relax. She isn't used to physical affection, but she'll let this one pass. She didn't return the hug, though. "It's just Trixie." she whispered.

Hermione smiled at her as she pulled away. "Now let's go downstairs before they come up here to see if we already killed each other." Bellatrix said with a chuckle.

 _-Line Break-_

Everyone was already at the dining room, waiting for dinner. They watched, surprised, Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black enter the dining room with Hermione smiling and Bellatrix with the usual haughty look on her face, but you could see her lips twitching slightly.

"Did she do something to you?" Ron asked, shooting Bellatrix a foul glare. Sirius came in Bellatrix' defense, glaring at Ron in return. "Oh for heaven's sake Ronald! We were just conversing civilly!" Hermione exclaimed. Bellatrix snickered as she settled to the seat next to Sirius, which unfortunately, is in front of Edward.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Molly said as she put the food she cooked at the table. Everyone started piling food on their plates. Bellatrix on the other hand, did not make a move to get any food.

"Bella dear, don't you want to eat anything?" Molly asked her in her usual motherly voice. The vampires' heads snapped up at the use of the name 'Bella'. Bellatrix smiled charmingly. "Oh, I am just waiting for everyone to finish, Mrs. Weasley." she said in a sugar coated voice.

"How many times do I have to say that I despise that blasted nickname." she muttered under her breath. Sirius chuckled. "Maybe when you finally put your foot down on things. Say that it's Trixie and not Bella." he whispered, sneering the latter name. Bellatrix scowled. "Why do I have to share my name with my demented mother?" she grumbled. Sirius mirrored her scowl, obviously because he hates his cousin. "And about your demented mother, she escaped from Azkaban." he said, now in a normal volume.

Everyone turned to look at them at that. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Not that I care about it." she said. "You do know that she'll be after you soon." Sirius told her. "I know." she said and finally piled food on her plate and started eating.

 _-Line Break-_

The Cullen family has never been more happy in months for seeing Bella again, even if she is so different. Carlisle and Esme are just ecstatic to see her again, while Jasper is feeling happy while guilty at the same time. Emmett is almost jumping to see her again and only calmed down at seeing that she is not the same. Rosalie is pretty neutral on the whole thing. She is pretty okay with Bella, -or Trixie now- and is quite happy that she isn't clinging to Edward and is not desperate to become a vampire.

Alice couldn't contain her joy on seeing Bella again. She is so beautiful. Though she is not clumsy and shy anymore. Edward is also happy. He now have his Bella back, and she is not that fragile.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door, bringing everyone out of their musings. Alice immediately bounced to her feet, running towards the door with utmost excitement. Edward was also smiling, obviously knowing who it is.

As Alice opened the door, she hugged the person that was standing outside. "Hands. Off." was the icy reply she got. Bellatrix. She finally came to visit them. "Now could you please let me come in or I'll invite myself in." she said snidely. Alice looked hurt but immediately stepped out of the way.

"Bella." Edward whispered and was in front of her faster than a blink of an eye. "I missed you." he said, and was about to touch Bellatrix' face when Bellatrix hit him with a strong stinging hex. He yelped pulling his hand back. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, flicking her wand to conjure a chair to sit on.

As she sat down, she turned to the vampires again. "Talk away." she said. "But Bella-" Esme started to say, but Bellatrix cut her off. "Obviously, it is the whole lot of you who needs to explain things to me first before you can ask you own petty little questions. And for your information, my name is Bellatrix, not Bella or Isabella or whatever name you think I was birthed with." she said sharply.

"Bella...trix." Alice said carefully. "We just want ask you why you didn't tell us that you're a witch." she said in a hurt voice. "Well, I did not come here for you to interrogate me. I came here to ask you why did you leave me that early, not that I care. But no, I didn't tell you because it was a mission. I was under cover. Of course I won't tell you unless they told me to." she replied in a 'duh' voice.

"I don't believe it. No one can act that good." Edward said, muttering to himself. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." Bellatrix smirked. Edward looked at her face again. "I can't believe it Bella. You're so beautiful. You are not clumsy or fragile anymore. But still, I want to protect you. Come back with us. Back to Forks." he pleaded.

Finally, Bellatrix' patience snapped. "First of all you filthy little half-breed, it is BELLATRIX. Second, yes. I know I am beautiful. That ugly girl with no self-confidence and dignity does NOT exist. Third, I do NOT need your protection. Salazar, I could kill you with just two words and a flick of my wand. And yes, I did kill people before. Fourth, who said I want to come with you anywhere? Fifth, Forks? What in the name of Darkness do you mean? I live here in this world. Can't you just get it through your thick skull the Isabella Marie Swan DOES NOT EXIST? I am Bellatrix Druella Black II. I am a Black. I am not clumsy, shy or whatever. I am a witch. And lastly, I don't associate much with half-breeds like you." she snarled.

And with that she headed to the door. She stopped for a second and turned to them. They looked at her hopefully, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Answer my questions tomorrow, and I'll answer yours. Do not test my patience again." she said coldly, before gracefully sweeping out of the room.

Everyone in the room was silent. This Bellatrix Black is really not the Bella they met back in Forks.

 _-Line Break-_

Bellatrix frowned. It was not on her agenda to visit those vampires. She really shouldn't do things in the the Gryffindor way. This 'act first, think later' thing is really foolish.

Anyway, she still hadn't met with her Slytherin 'friends'. She would have to request her cousin, Draco, to invite their 'friends' to a small meeting in Diagon Alley tomorrow. She groaned as she pulled out a quill and parchment to send her letter.

 _-Line Break-_

 **A/N: So there is chapter 2... Bellatrix and Theo's reunion along with other Slytherins will be on the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think...**

 **~Thea**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the third chapter for Bellatrix Black II... In this chapter, Bellatrix and Theo will meet again, along with some Slytherins and a werewolf. And I just want to clear things up (If you didn't figure it out yet)... This is pre-OoTP... Bellatrix is a Slytherin and in the same year as Harry... Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

 _-Line Break-_

Chapter 3: Talks and Reunions

Bellatrix woke up in the morning with an owl tapping on her window. She groaned as she got off her bed and went over the window and let the owl in. It was Draco's reply. She opened it and read its contents.

 _Bellatrix Black,  
_ _It's so glad to know that you're back, dearest cousin. I already sent invitations for our meeting in Diagon Alley later. Can you please meet me earlier? I really want to know what happened to you. And do you know that Theo is now neutral?  
_ _Regards,  
_ _Draco Malfoy_

She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment to write her reply. She quickly scribbled her answer, saying that she can meet him 30 minutes before the arranged time. She sealed the letter and gave it to the waiting owl.

Bellatrix got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Morning Trixie." A cheerful Sirius greeted her as she sat down next to him at the dining room. "Good morning Sirius." she replied. She noticed that she is the only teen in there. So everyone is not much of an early riser.

"Breakfast!" Molly chirped as she put the food she cooked at the table. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Bellatrix said sweetly. "Morning Bella." Molly replied. Bellatrix scowled. The vampires stared at her instantly. "Really. I did not know that someone calling me that can dampen my mood in an instant." she grumbled. Sirius chuckled. "Why are you in a 'good' mood, anyway?" he asked.

"I am meeting my friends in Diagon later." Bellatrix answered. "Oh. With Malfoy again?" Sirius asked. "No, he does not count as a friend. Draco is my cousin, you know that. But he will be there." she replied.

"Oh. Just be careful, Trixie. Their parents are-" Sirius started but Bellatrix cut him off. "No. A lot of them are neutral and absolutely no one is planning on joining the Dark Lord. And do you think Aunt Cissa will let Draco be marked at such a young age?" she said. "Fine." Sirius huffed. "Just stay safe, Trixie." Sirius said. Bellatrix just shrugged in response. "Of course." she said, standing up as she finished her breakfast.

"We have to talk." she muttered as she passed the Cullens. They immediately rose and followed Bellatrix.

 _-Line Break-_

They went to the vampires' room and they all sat down. "So... Talk away." Bellatrix said as she lounged at a plush chair. "Well, what do you want for us to explain?" Alice asked. "Why did you leave early? My mission was not done yet. Not that I'm complaining." she answered, muttering the last part.

"Well..." Alice said, shifting uncomfortably under Bellatrix' piercing gaze. "We left you in order to protect you." she finally said. Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow at her, gesturing for her to continue. "It was Edward's idea. He thought that we brought danger in your life and it would be better if we stayed away." she explained. "And my life would be better if, who was it? Edward?, oh Edward left me lying in the forest?" I asked sardonically.

"You did what?!" Much to Bellatrix' surprise and amusement, it was Rosalie who shouted at Edward. "Nah. I don't mind. Though I can see that he was faking it." Bellatrix dismissed airily. "You should practice your acting skills. I saw through you, you know." she told Edward.

"It is our turn, right?" Alice asked. Bellatrix just nodded at her in response. "What is your mission on Forks?"

Bellatrix smirked at them. "Isn't it obvious? You. The headmaster sent me there to see if your kind is okay and if you can help us in the war." she said simply. The vampires were stunned. "But why you? Why not someone else?" Rosalie asked. "Well, first of all, I am a good actress. Second, they don't trust me much because I'm a dark witch. And third, I am the most suitable one for the job, 'cause I am good at associating with different creatures, and if there is any danger and my cover blows, I can protect myself." Bellatrix pointed out.

"Okay... But about the thing you said last night, that you already killed someone, is it true?" Alice inquired. "Well, yes. I did kill people in raids. Death Eaters. The Dark Lord's followers." Bellatrix replied. "Tell us about your family, please." Esme said softly. Much to everyone's surprise, Bellatrix smiled a little.

"Well my father, Regulus Black, he died before I was born. He was killed because he betrayed the Dark side. My mother, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, she escaped from prison. She's crazy. She killed and tortured a lot of innocent people. Then there's Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She's my mother's sister. Aunt Cissa was the one who raised Draco, my cousin, and I. There's Andromeda Tonks nee Black. My mother's other sister. She was disowned for marrying a muggle-born. You already met her daughter Nymph, my cousin. Nymphadora Tonks, she's an auror and a metamorphmagus, meaning she can change her appearance at her own will. Well, I am one too, but I rarely use that power." she said.

"You can change your appearance?" they all asked incredulously. "Yes. How do you think I managed to create a fake appearance?" she countered. "Should I continue?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, listening to every word she says. "Then lastly, there's Sirius. He's my father's older brother. He was framed and was in prison for 12 years. That's why he's like that. And... Every pureblood is related one way or another. And I'm related through the Weasley's because Mr. Weasley's mother was Cedrella Weasley nee Black and I think Harry Potter's grandmother was also a Black." she finished.

"So you purebloods are like one big family." Emmett said. Bellatrix chuckled. "You could say that." she smirked. "But I still don't get it. Your mother's maiden name is Black and her surname is Lestrange, yet your father's surname is Black? What?" he asked, confused.

Bellatrix laughed. "My parents are first cousins. My mother married Rodolphus Lestrange after she had me. It was just a one-night stand of incest between cousins, really." she said. Everyone can't help but pity her. She must have felt like some sort of mistake. To their surprise, Bellatrix chuckled. "I don't care. It happens a lot in life Life isn't fair, anyway." she said bitterly.

"Oh. I should go now. I will be meeting my friends in an hour." she said, instantly sweeping out of the room, not even bothering to say goodbye the the Cullens.

 _-Line Break-_

Edward is happy. He get to see his Bella again. Though she is really different now. She is more beautiful, stronger, and she is now powerful. The only problem he has is Bella is so cold and aloof. He had been disappointed when she talked to them. He had expected her to open up a bit, but she didn't. But that would not stop him.

And their talk a while ago... He did not expected her to have such a dark, sarcastic, and twisted humor and a bitter outlook in life. Though he couldn't blame her. Her father died when she was still a baby and her mother is deranged. He could now understand her hate for her own name.

Edward let out a sigh. Bella is much more complicated now. He went out of the room to see Bella... trix getting out of her room and walking swiftly and headed downstairs. He saw her grab some powder and threw it to the fireplace. The flames roared and became green. She stepped in and said, "The Leakey Cauldron." and was gone.

Where is she now? Edward went downstairs and imitated Bella...trix.

After a few moments, he was thrown ungracefully out of another fireplace. He stood up and looked around. He was in a pub of witches and wizards. He saw Bellatrix talking to the old barman, laughing at a thing he said. He went closer, but only heard pieces of their conversations. After a few more words, Bellatrix bid her farewell.

"Goodbye Tom. It was nice to see you again." she said with a smile. "You too, Trixie. Come back again soon." the barman -Tom- replied. Bellatrix laughed, walking out of the pub. Edward followed her silently and they entered Diagon Alley through the brick wall.

He followed Bellatrix walk around aimlessly, like she does not care about the things around her. What alerted Edward though, was when she was pulled into another alley and was cornered by an ugly man who does not smell completely human.

Edward was about to run and save her but he was surprised to know that Bellatrix knew the man. "What the hell Fenrir?" she exclaimed. Edward returned to his spot. She knew the man, after all.

 _-Line Break-_

As Bellatrix was wandering around, someone pulled her into Knockturn Alley. The man cornered her and leered. "What the hell Fenrir?" she exclaimed. Of course, she knows Fenrir Greyback. She met him when she was still living with the Malfoys. He usually visits them back then, always talking to Lucius about something. Narcissa didn't let Draco near him, of course.

Bellatrix had an unfortunate incident of meeting him, but Fenrir likes her because he thinks that she is a 'vicious little lady' and reminds him of her mother. Bellatrix didn't understand that at a young age. Also Fenrir user to call her 'mini Bella' due to her resemblance to her mother. Bellatrix told him to stop it when she discovered the things her mother had done.

"Why are you here?" she hissed at the werewolf. "I had to collect something. And then I saw a mini Bella walking around." he mocked. "I told you that I don't like that title." she snarled. Fenrir chuckled. "Now you're getting more fierce than I am right now." he teased. Bellatrix huffed. "What's happening, anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing. The Dark Lord is recruiting followers though. The other dark creatures. He always say that the Light has less to offer." Fenrir said. "How about those flaming chickens?" he asked with a smirk. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Annoying and disorganized as ever. I'm actually close and considering about being neutral in the war." she said.

"Why don't you join us then?" Fenrir asked. "Salazar, Fenrir. We've been over this for the umpteenth time now. No, I'm not going to. I'd rather be neutral." she said exasperatedly. "Fine. But you knowing your mother, she'll try to convert you soon." he told her. Bellatrix sighed. "Whatever. I have to go now. I'm meeting Draco." she said. "Oh, little Malfoy? I'm pretty sure he can wait." Fenrir mocked. "Honestly. I'm being serious about this. We can talk sometime, anyway." Bellatrix said. "Fine. Go ahead, mini Bella." he said.

With one last glare at the werewolf, Bellatrix exited Knockturn and headed over to the bookstore. She saw Draco waiting for her at the entrance. "Draco." she greeted, hugging him. "How are you, dearest cousin?" asked, pulling away.

"I'm fine Trixie." Draco answered. "Come on now." she said. They went to the ice cream shop and waited for the others there. "What has been happening lately?" she asked him. "Nothing much. Though father wants me to join next year. Mother can't do anything about it." Draco sighed.

"He wants you to be marked at 16? Is he out of his mind?" she whispered. Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I hate this. I'm tired of this Trixie. Father wants me to do things that I don't want to. He wants me to bow to an insane madman who kills and tortures people for fun." he said.

Bellatrix looked at him. "Never give up, Draco. Don't lose faith. Look at Theo." she said. "He is a different case. His father died." Draco said. "No. Even if his father is dead... Do you really think the Dark Lord won't seek the son of one of his most loyal followers?" she asked him.

Draco nodded in understanding. "You can do it. Pretend if you have to. Do anything in order to survive, Drake." she said, using the nickname she gave Draco when they were young.

"Fine. I will." Draco said in determination. The door of the shop opened. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott entered and saw them. "Aww. The Black cousins reunited?" Tracey teased. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too, Tracey." she said sardonically. They all laughed, amused at the two girls' antics.

Bellatrix hugged Theo first, then Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and then Tracey. "I get the last hug?" Tracey pouted. "Yes." Bellatrix said flatly.

After a few hours of laughing, talking and eating ice cream, Bellatrix asked, "Theo, can I talk to you in private?" Theo nodded. Everyone whooped as they moved to another table. They were silenced by a death glare from Bellatrix. "She sure is creepy." Blaise muttered. "She reminds me of her mother, Aunt Bella." Draco whispered.

 _-Line Break-_

"So you're really neutral now?" Bellatrix asked Theo as they both sat down. "Yeah. And as I said, Mother wants me betrothed soon." he said. Bellatrix chuckled. "I'm sure that is not a problem. A lot chase after you, you know." she told him. But she felt something stir inside her as she said that, but she pushed it away.

"Yeah right. But Mother wants it to be you." Theo said. Bellatrix looked at him. She knows that he meant, 'But I want it to be you and Mother agrees.' She sighed. "You know I'm not available." she said.

Theo sputtered at that, feeling jealous. Suddenly, Bellatrix' eyes widened. She laughed. "Oh. I didn't mean it like that Theo." she said. Theo looked at her blankly, calming down. "Apologies. You know I'm busy with the war right now." Bellatrix said.

"But if you aren't, would you agree?" Theo asked. "Probably." Bellatrix answered. "I want a sure answer, Trixie." he said tightly. She frowned at him. "Yes." she answered. "Good." he muttered.

"Why?" she asked. "Nothing. Just thinking of the possibilities." he said dismissively. "Fine." Bellatrix shrugged. "How did your father died, by the way?" she asked tactlessly, knowing he won't mind. "He got himself blown up in a raid." he said bitterly. "And you're affected?" she asked incredulously. He glowered at her. "Of course not." he said defensively.

After a few more minutes of discussing what happened, Bellatrix finally decided to take her leave. "I should go back to the Headquarters now. Goodbye. It was nice seeing you again." she said, hugging Theo.

She didn't see Theo's triumphant smirk as she bid the other Slytherins goodbye.

 _-Line Break-_

 **A/N: So there's the third chapter. Sorry if it's poorly written. I'm in a rush. I have so many things to do and I have to update my other HP story... And I am writing a new Dark!Harry fic... See? I'm busy... Anyway the next chapter is about Edward and his reaction to Fenrir, and Bellatrix' Slytherin friends, especially Theo, and other things... Thanks for reading, by the way!**

 **Tell me what you think...**

 **~Thea**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... Here is the new chapter. Sorry if the last one isn't that satisfying. I was busy... Anyway, I hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 _-Line Break-_

Chapter 4

Edward haven't felt like this for so long. He feels jealous. The way Bellatrix hugged that boy back at the ice cream shop... He just feels so... Ugh. He feels so frustrated. The way they hugged, you just don't hug anyone like that. She hugged the other wizards and witches in a brotherly/sisterly way. But that particular boy... He doesn't know why. But he feels so jealous.

* * *

Bellatrix looked up from her book when she felt someone enter the library. It was Jasper. "Hello, Bellatrix. I just say something to you." he said as he took a seat in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what we're doing in here. I don't know why Carlisle and everyone, even Rosalie agreed to this at first. Then I just realized, it is because of you. I know you're not giving them any false hope, but please, tell them we don't have any business here." he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I can convince them. They insist on staying here because they want to keep me 'safe'. But I don't need them. I know how to handle this war without their help. They're irritating, anyway. They let their emotions overrule them. How could they focus on helping in this war if they continue to do that?" she said. Jasper nodded in understanding. He knows that. Almost each of them, especially Edward, lets their emotions get the best of them. He knows that it is better if you focus on winning in a fight. He hadn't been a Major and hailed as 'The God of War' for nothing.

"But why don't you just not participate on this war?" Jasper asked. "I just... I don't know, crave for it. It's in my blood. My family have awful traits that is passed on to everyone. One of them is being bloodthirsty. That's why a lot of them were on the Dark side. Even if Sirius says he is different from us, you haven't seen him in a battlefield yet. You know that feeling, don't you? I know you love to fight, but your family insists on being makers of 'peace'. It holds you back." she told him.

Jasper became silent. It is true. He loves to fight. He loves joining in wars. He is bloodthirsty. But no one understands him. Even Alice. Bellatrix is right. They hold him back. Bellatrix watched him, covering the smile that was appearing on her lips. She knows Jasper is thinking about what she said. "And why drink animal blood? Animals are more innocent than humans. Animals kill their fellow animals for their own survival, and it is what they are made to do. Humans know what is right and what is wrong. Yet others still kill their fellow humans. Who do you think is more innocent?" she continued. Jasper's eyes widened.

He never thought of it in that way. The others had been so insistent that humans are innocent that they didn't consider the life of the animals. "It is what your kind does. You live on blood. Human blood. Don't defy it. Also, that's why the Volturi are so strong. Because human blood gives them strength." Bellatrix finished.

Jasper was stunned. "I'll think about that. Thanks, Bellatrix." he murmured, walking out. Bellatrix smirked. It isn't that hard after all.

* * *

 _To My Daughter,  
I really do hope that you are doing well. As you know, I escaped out of Azkaban. Fenrir told me that he ran into you at Diagon Alley. He says you are really similar to me. I hope I can meet you one day, my dearest. Even though I appear to be crazy, I still care about my family. Cissa told me that she was the one who raised you, and that you are a brilliant child. I am proud of you. I really really hope you consider meeting me, Trixie. Please. I am already defying my Lord's orders for you. Please.  
-Your Mother,  
Bellatrix Lestrange_

For the first time in her life, Bellatrix does not know what to do. Even if masks herself as a really tough witch, she still longs for a family. A normal family. And this is her chance. Her mother said she's defying orders for this. She would wait. She would wait and see if her mother is really desperate on meeting her.

* * *

 _To My Daughter,  
Please. I really want to meet you. Consider it. Even just for one time.  
-Your Mother_

Bellatrix keep on getting letters like that, but she still does not reply to it. She is going to Hogwarts again now. "Trixie." Draco said, rushing in her compartment. "Yes?"

"Prefect's meeting." he said. Bellatrix nodded, following him.

* * *

 _To My Daughter,  
_ _Please. I really need to meet you. If you could, meet me at the Hog's Head this Saturday at 8:00. I beg you.  
-Your Mother_

This time, Bellatrix is really going. This is the first time her mother used the word's 'I beg you.' This must be really important. Bellatrix might not admit it, but she has a soft spot for her mother...

* * *

Bellatrix entered Hog's Head cautiously. There. She saw a cloaked witch sitting on one table.

"Mother." she whispered as she approached her. "Hello, my dearest daughter. I can't believe you took the bait like that. You're not like me, after all." the witch chuckled.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Of course. Does her mother really think that she believes that she's not crazy? If one of them took a bait, it's her mother.

* * *

 **A/N: So.. That's the lousy excuse for a chapter there. Sorry. I'm busy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Thea**


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

**_BELLATRIX BLACK II_** **IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS...**

 **Guys, I really want to thank you for reading this story. Thank you. Really.**

 **But unfortunately, I am facing a dilemma right now.**

 **I am really busy with my studies and a lot of stuff. I only wrote fics for my own entertainment and to enhance my writing skills. But, I just turned 14. I am young and not an experienced writer.**

 **I cannot say what problems I am facing, but... I can only do 2 stories at a time. And I chose my other 2 HP fics.**

 **Also, I just wrote this story because of an idea, and it has a lousy plot. I don't really know what direction I'm going to take. I just write it aimlessly.**

 **A pathetic excuse, right? I'm really sorry. And my imagination is on my other fic and other fic only. While the other one... I already planned it out, so I'm not having any problems.**

 **But don't worry! It's only** ** _temporary..._** **When I finished the others, I'll try getting back to this one...**

 **Thanks for your consideration and sorry about wasting your time...**

 **~Thea**


End file.
